


Completion

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Orgasms, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Kylo and Poe become boyfriends and have sex for the first time.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Ginger_Puff’s Library Of Awesome Darkpilot Modern AUs





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, because she needed it.

“You sure you want to do this? I mean, absolutely sure?”

Even as Kylo looked down at Poe, feeling a sort of tenderness that he didn’t expect to feel for anyone (at least in this context), he couldn’t help but also be afraid. He had never done anything like this before. Poe...well, Poe had had an ex. This Kylo knew. (Although whoever was stupid enough to pass up this beautiful, wonderful man...Kylo didn’t even want to think about it. Whoever was stupid enough to break Poe’s heart wasn’t worth the mental energy) He didn’t know how far things went before...well, whoever dumped who, actually. If it was just a few kisses, or anything more. 

Poe took a deep breath. “You kidding? I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time. I’ve...dreamed of this.” He ran hands down Kylo’s torso, and Kylo’s breathing hitched. He couldn’t say anyone had touched him so tenderly. 

“Have you?” Kylo said. He almost couldn’t picture being the star of anyone’s erotic dreams. He wasn’t exactly good-looking —

“No one else,” Poe said, softly. “Question is if you’re ready for it too.”

Slowly, Kylo nodded. He just wondered, absently, if Poe would still want him after seeing his body proper. If everything looked okay. If there was too much muscle, too much anything...

”You nervous?” Poe said. 

Kylo laughed softly. “It’ll be worth it. When I’m with you.”

“I’ll go first,” Poe said, after a while, and even pulling his shirt over his head, Kylo couldn’t help but watch, feeling almost hungry for what Poe had to offer. Even standing before him later, naked, Poe was as beautiful unclothed as he was clothed proper. The long, olive column of his neck, his well-defined pecs and dark, almost enticing nipples, the muscles in his arms (though not super obvious), the soft lower belly and the overall well-formed nature of his body. Kylo was quiet for a while before saying, “You look beautiful. You are beautiful.”

Poe seemed to relax a bit in that moment. Was he nervous too? Was he worried about what Kylo would think of his body? That was enough to baffle Kylo even as he undressed at Poe’s request — and it was worth seeing the amazement in Poe’s eyes even as he surveyed Kylo. Then, “You’re so big. I love it. You’re so gorgeous...”

And the fact that this exquisite man thought he was beautiful too, had chosen him...it was too wonderful to be true. 

”Now what?” Kylo finally said. 

Poe shrugged. “Whatever feels good, sweetheart. Whatever feels natural. I mean, some of the times with my ex...” He sighed. “We didn’t quite get to ‘doing it’.”

”Just lie down,” Kylo said. Right now, he wanted to make this beautiful, amazing man so satisfied in every way that he’d be happy. Truly happy. “I haven’t had...experience doing this, but...”

Poe lay down on his back, on the bed, even as Kylo climbed on with him. He hesitated. Somehow, he hadn’t thought it through. He hadn’t considered the matter of whether or not he’d crush Poe. And yet he worried. He wanted to worship Poe. But he was big and muscular, and Poe seemed so small...

”Something wrong?” Poe said. 

“Just worried. About hurting you.” 

Slowly, Poe nodded. Then, “Sweetheart, I’m short, but I’m not made of glass. Unless, you want me on top?”

Kylo nodded. It would solve everything. Short of Kylo losing height and muscle, this was the best solution to their height difference problem. Plus, he thought, even as he lay down and Poe straddled him, being topped by such a beautiful man was definitely something he didn’t mind at all. 

Kylo could already feel himself hardening under Poe even as the latter mounted him. Then, even as Kylo groaned softly, groaned at the feeling of Poe on top of him, Poe said, “You like this?”

”God yes.” Kylo gasped even looking up at Poe. “It works. God...”

”I don’t know where to begin,” Poe said softly. “All of you is just perfect...”

”Anywhere.” Kylo gasped it even as he lay there. “Anywhere you want.”

Poe peppered the column of his neck with kisses, and Kylo moaned, gasped. He had no idea that his neck was so sensitive, right there. He begged, pleaded for more, and Poe moved down towards his nipples, licking and nibbling and sucking them. The sort of pleasure that felt almost like sparks across his skin. The sort of pleasure that felt almost too much for a moment — and he found himself raising his hips even as Poe nibbled and sucked on the softness below his navel. He could feel how much his cock was hardening, and when he raised his hips, groaning in desperation, Poe gripped his hips lightly. “What do you need?” Poe said, gently. 

“You. Your mouth on me...”

Poe obliged, and even feeling that sweet, expressive mouth on his dick was almost torturous, the sweetest pain. His mouth felt so warm around Kylo’s dick, and his tongue, right there...maybe Poe hadn’t done this before, but the care was there, and Kylo couldn’t help but moan aloud. And the way Poe was looking at him too. God, but he didn’t want Poe to stop looking at him like that. 

“Poe,” he gasped. “God, don’t stop...”

After a while, Kylo could all but feel his legs trembling, shaking. “Poe...fucking hell...”

Poe drew off him with an almost obscene pop. Then, “It’s okay, sweetheart. Come for me. I can take you.”

Kylo nodded. Poe returned to his ministrations, and Kylo came, hard, even as Poe swallowed it down. Poe swallowed it until Kylo already felt sensitive and limp. 

He was panting, gasping. Fuck, what would it feel like when Poe fucked him proper? Even as he looked at Poe, he said, “I need...”

Poe nodded. “You need me in you?”

”Please!” 

The pillow under his hips felt good, as did Poe’s lubricated fingers preparing his entrance. Fingers. Kylo could already feel himself coming undone with Poe’s fingers working their magic inside him. He couldn’t say he sounded coherent outside of “please” and “need you, need you so much”, and when Poe’s fingers hit...something inside him, he cried out in need. He felt sensitive, his cock stirring to life again just from everything. His hips bucked, and Poe murmured, soothingly, “I’ll get there, sweetheart, I promise.”

Even in the midst of his need, Kylo felt a sort of softer tug in him just at being called “sweetheart”. And when Poe finally slid in...he was nice and thick, and Kylo couldn’t help but moan in satisfaction. 

“Holy shit,” Kylo murmured. “You’re so...thick. So perfect.”

”You like it?” Poe said. 

Kylo laughed, a little wild as he did so. “I love it. Please...”

Poe moved in him. Moved so sweetly, so perfectly. Kylo whimpered as Poe hit that sensitive spot with his dick — his perfect, thick cock — again and again, sometimes missing, sometimes not. Poe alternated between stroking Kylo’s dick and thrusting in him, and Kylo could feel the sheer weight of Poe’s adoration, his caring.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kylo murmured. “I can’t...picture anyone else in my life.”

Poe nodded. He didn’t need to say anything. The look in those eyes said it all. And when Kylo came again, he groaned, almost desperately. Poe thrust in, again and again, looking like he was about to come undone, and when he climaxed, Kylo could feel it, gushing inside him, could see Poe’s face contort in relief and hear him moaning Kylo’s name...and they were both exhausted, Poe slipping out and nestling next to Kylo, placing kisses along his shoulder.

“That was perfect. I loved it.” Two days before, they’d finally confessed how much they loved each other. Now they’d fucked — and Kylo doubted he felt more relaxed, more happy, more complete. “I love you, Poe. I love you more than you could ever know.”

”I think I know quite a bit.” Poe nuzzled him. “I love you too.” 


End file.
